From The Ashes
by LeapingFaith
Summary: The child lay still in her arms, crying softly; silver eyes meeting her own, as she too wept. They were the last of their race, their home world now nothing but a burning graveyard in the void of space. Her and him, survivors- the last Furyan's standing... Set during the fall of Furya and onwards...
1. New arrival

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pitch Black/Riddick__ belongs to it's respective owners, therefore all characters, trademarks, names and other related indicia are property of these parties. This disclaimer is true for the whole of the fic and shall not be repeated._

* * *

A few things you should know about before you start reading. This is, as you may know, set before Riddick is born, so from both research and my imagination, there are some things I have changed or made happen regarding the Furyan race, because I feel they fit the story better.

**1-** The Furyan race, in this fic, worship Gaia- the idea that there is a connection between the survivability of a species and its usefulness to the survival of other species. Kind of like praying to Mother nature- at least that's how I see it.

**2-** Eyeshine is the mark of an Alpha Furyan and not a surgical feature or dormant ability. I feel like this idea fits better with the story and hopefully, as the chapters roll in, you'll agree.

**3-** I've decided to portray the Furyan race as less technologically developed due to their harsh environment and primal chain of command, I feel like it would fit better. Also their world is quite disconnected from the others, so it does make sense.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Don't forget to **follow **and** favourite**. Praise keeps the chapters coming! so don't forget to **review** too.

**LF.**

* * *

_'How simple a thing it seems to me that to know ourselves as we are, we must know our mothers names.'_

_**Alice Walker**_

* * *

The book rested in Alia's palms as if it were a delicate fruit to be unwrapped, savoured and enjoyed. Legs intertwined, she resided in the perch of her study from which she could see the whole of Furya in its feral, untamed glory. The land dipping and swaying as if it were a great beast in slumber. A rich indigo sky rolled over the mountainous terrain, giving the signs of an oncoming storm. Grateful, she smiled; it had been a while since the rains had come, knowing the crops would benefit after such a dry spell.

Her home in the rock face was quaint, situated at the borders of the woodland, ancient trees surrounding the subterranean building. It was a small distance from the market and even further to the High Temple but it was out of the way, secluded, and offered her the peace she wanted- away from civilisation below.

Slipping from her hiding place, bare feet glided across the floor with ease to return the book to it's shelf; such stories would have to wait, work came first. Moving to the bedroom, she changed from her rest clothes into her healers robes; a pale lavender, halter dress with a stony, corset belt at the waist. Lavender was often used for remedies in the old world, the colour somehow had become the symbol for a Furyan healer.

But she wasn't Furyan. At least not completely.

Alia's mother was Furyan, born and raised; a healer too, like herself. Her father, from what her mother had wished to divulge was a traveller, whom had stayed longer than intended. They had been happy and hopelessly in love, that much Alia could say, but once Furyan's mate, they mate for life. Her mother had grieved for years after his death until her own. It was a pain like no other, to lose ones mate, though she prayed never to find out.

Gathering up her satchel, she stopped by the mirror, taking in her long, snowy hair; wild, unruly and very not-Furyan. Frowning, she snatched up a leather tie, combing it back into a messy bun. Fixing her heavy cloak in place, Alia opened the door, heading off towards the direction of the Temple.

* * *

"Alia, could you come help me with these."

From across the grand hall, Lilliana dragged the first of the clean blankets from the servants quarters. Tutting, she crossed over the wide space, shaking her head at the heavily pregnant woman,

"_What in the name of Gaia, are you doing?!_"

Looking up at the petite blonde, the tanned woman sighed in frustration, near sable hair askew from its high ponytail,

"I know what you're going to say…"

Alia raised an eyebrow curiously,

"Do you now?''

"I would assume it's something along the lines of, '_You're eight months pregnant, Lilliana!_" her friends voice changing, become more dainty and airy, "_You shouldn't be lifting heavy things._"

Lowering the washed linens, she raised a finger to prove a point,

"However, you'll notice I am dragging it- not lifting it."

Alia parted her lips to retort, but the brunette beat her to it,

"And no, it's not cheating."

Laughing whole heartedly, she couldn't help but smile at how well the woman knew her. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by the soon-to-be mother, who's lips twitched at the corners also. Seeing the faint glimmer of a grin on her friends face, Alia dropped the jovial look. Squinting her eyes in mock anger, she took the basket of blankets, securing them at her waist as they walked towards the patients quarters,

"I'm still mad at you though. You should be resting, not working."

"I can rest once I'm dead, right now there's work to be done."

With a shared chuckle, the pair hurried down the corridor when a loud crash echoed through the room like the breaking of glass,

"What was that?"

Alia's grey eyes followed the path of the noise. Craning an ear in the direction,

"Sounds like it's coming from the storage area."

Dropping the basket full of freshly washed cloth, Alia caught her friends eye as she picked up her skirt and headed swiftly towards the source of the crash,

"Stay here, I'll go check it out. And please, wait till I'm back before you take those linens."

Nodding with the roll of the eyes, Lilliana watched as the blonde jogged down the hall, skirt trailing behind her, waiting until she was completely out of sight, the tanned woman reached down towards the basket with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Rounding another corner and nearly taking out two servants, Alia final came to the storage room, used for preserving the dry stock; herbs and such. It was the only place she could think of that the noise would have come from. Beyond the storage room was the entrance to the holy sanctum and beyond that, the markets and the city.

Wiping a sweaty palm on her skirt, she crept towards the door cautiously, no more afraid than curious as to what lay on the other side,

"Hello?"

It was a whisper, meant for only whomever or whatever may be in there,

"Is anyone inside?"

Again, no reply. She was starting to think it was all in her head, when a scuffle of what sounded like feet echoed behind the door,

"I know someone's there. I'm coming in."

Grasping the handle firmly, Alia counted to three before slowly turning it. The room, though spacious, seemed very small in the pitch black darkness. Without a lamp or torch, she would have to use her senses to see,

"Hello? Who's there?"

"_Leave me in peace!_"

It was a growl; deep, aggressive and most certainly masculine. Alia gasped, vibrations wracking through her body, setting her on edge. It was feral and strangely familiar. Swallowing the lump in her throat like a true Furyan would, she hardened her stance, tuning her senses to locate the person hidden in the dark,

"Did you not hear me, _slave_. I said leave!"

She stopped abruptly at the venom in his words, spat at her like a tyrant king,

"_Slave?!_"

Hissing the letters in rage, she stormed further into the darkness, not caring whether she bumped into anything important or not,

"How _dare_ you! You have no idea who I am, nor what I look like, and yet you judge me without knowing me! _Who_ do you think you are?!"

A bark of rich laughter silenced her,

"Oh, I can see you just fine, girl."

Finding herself suddenly beside his voice, she flinched at the proximity, eyes widening as the meaning of his words quickly settled in. Dropping to one knee in respect, she cursed under her breath before apologising, head lowered in shame. Through the slightly a-jar door, the smallest portion of light sneaked in, reflecting off his brilliant silver eyes for the briefest of moments- the one and only mark of an Alpha,

"I'm deeply sorry for my outburst, my Lord. I thought you were… well, I don't know what exactly."

Softly, two fingers rested under her chin, gently lifting her gaze to wherever his face may be,

"You have the fire of a true Furyan in your heart, young one. I accept your apology."

Though she couldn't see his features, Alia assumed he was studying her. It was a common occurrence considering she was neither brown haired, amber eyed or tanned a russet gold. His fingers, still perched beneath her jaw, rolled to move her face from side to side, however he made no comment on her out of place genetics,

"I too apologise for my harsh words. You are quite right- who am I to judge you, if I do not know you."

Opening her mouth to speak, she suddenly decided it was, perhaps, best not to. The Alpha rarely apologised to anyone- ever. Better to hold her tongue, then let it betray her. Rising from the floor, she stepped back from him uncertain,

"Thank you, for your apology, my Lord."

She sent a quiet smile his way, unsure of how to proceed after such an awkward experience. Dusting off her skirt a little, Alia looked towards the door and the small slither of daylight coming from it,

"I suppose I should be getting back to my duties. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Bowing again, she twisted on her heels to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, the grip far more menacing than his previous touch,

"You were not here. I was not here. Is that understood?"

Lowering her head once again in compliance, Alia felt him release his hold on her, watching as she scurried from the room.

All her mind could think about, was what in _Gaia's_ name was their leader doing in the storage room.

* * *

"There you are, I was just about to send Eldrian after you, where have you been?… oh! and I have your lunch here too."

Folding the last of the linen over the bed, the mother-to-be raised her gaze to her friends face noticing her paler than usual complexion,

"Alia, what's the matter? What has you so… nervous?"

As if waking from a trance, her head whipped around towards the sound of Lilliana's voice, a lie forming on her tongue fast,

"A- er- rat. A very, _big_ rat."

Darting away from the cot as if the rodent would surely appear, Lilliana squeaked, the smaller woman shaking with silent laughter, the mirth obvious in her eyes,

"Calm down, one of the guards killed it. No more rat."

Resting a hand on the pulse of her racing heart, Lilliana shot the petite blonde a warning glare, which all too quickly faded into something else- something truly terrifying,

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Like I said, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to **follow **and** favourite**. Praise keeps the chapters coming! so don't forget to **review** too.

**LF.**


	2. Ontological

Here's the next chapter! Can't believe I banged it out so quickly, normally I'm too busy to even think so this is an achievement for me.

Anyway, just a few more side notes;

-Elementals, though not immortal in this fic, live for thousands of years, like elves do

\- Furyan's are similar. Only living for a few hundred years or so though.

And if i've messed up the timeline of when things happened in this chapter, I'm really sorry, but I have it all planned out and my timeline suits the story, so yeah... sorry.

I do hope you enjoy this second chapter. Don't forget to **follow **and** favourite**. Praise keeps the chapters coming! so don't forget to **review** too.

**LF.**

* * *

_'The measure of a man is what he does with power.' _

_**Plato**_

* * *

Zhylaw paused in his stride, looking upon the charred remains of Aquila Major, now a dying heap of blackened rubble and dust. Smoke from the battle covering the land and the lingering stench of death thick in the air. It was truly a sight to behold, the once thriving city scorched from history at his command. Only a few thousand had surrendered, willing to join their quest to purify the systems.

Underneath a collapsed building, two bodies barely distinguishable, lay buried in each others arms. Zhylaw shook his head at the scene, a sense of righteousness overcoming him,

"Why do they not submit?"

Distracted by his thoughts, he nearly missed Lord Vaako's approach,

"We have the Elemental you requested, my Lord Marshal. Shall we bring her to you?"

Facing Vaako, Zhylaw noted his calculating gaze, a look that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time. Though Vaako was his second in command, he could see the thirst for omnipotence in his eyes. A look Zhylaw had also held when Lord Marshal Kryll had been in power,

"No. Take her to the Quasi-Dead, I want to know all I can before we proceed."

Bowing respectfully, and some what reluctantly, Vaako marched off back to the Basilica, two guards trailing behind him.

Zhylaw gazed down once more at the dead couple; together even in death eternal. With one last lingering look he raised a metal heel, bringing it down upon their joint skulls, bones cracking with finality.

* * *

"Arghhhh!"

"You're nearly there, Lilliana. One more push, just one more!"

Alia stroked her friends damp hair calmingly, her other hand locked in a vice like grip and starting to go numb. Lilliana was pale, out of breath and barely holding on but she kept pushing with every last bit of strength she could muster, like a true Furyan.

From behind the wall of cloth, concealing Eldrian and the other healers, a small cry could be heard, a sound so beautiful, Alia could only believe that Gaia herself had made it.

Wiping the perspiration from her friends face, she watched carefully as Eldrian brought the child round for Lilliana to hold,

"Your son…"

The babe's eyes were closed as he wailed, his body still covered with fluid, arms and legs fighting frantically. And then, with a gasp from all three, he opened his eyes for the first time. It was at that point, he stopped crying and Lilliana started;

Silver.

His eyes were pure silver, shining bright in the dim light of the hospital room. Beside them, the grand healer shook his head in amazement,

"Great Gaia, it's a miracle…"

Alia too could not believe it. An Alpha had not been born in over two hundred and fifty years- Lord Krone nearing the end of his age- it was a rare occurrence for Furya to go so long without a new Alpha taking over to challenge the old. It was the Furyan way; the way Gaia had made it.

Lilliana stroked his rosy face in disbelief, watching as his perfect, tiny hands reached for her own. Meeting Eldrian's gaze, her forehead scrunched in worry, a question brewing on her lips,

"What is to become of him?"

The healer cast a glance over his shoulder to find the other nurses busy cleaning and clearing away the equipment. With a shift of the eyes, he turned back to his friends, an uncertain look shrouding his features as his voice dipped to barely a whisper,

"There is rumour, passing between the servants, that because Krone has been in power to long, he has become… unstable. "

Lilliana's hand sought out Alia's, clasping onto it tightly,

"Since he has taken no mate and has no sons of his own, your child will be the new Alpha when he comes of age," the healers expression darkened, "…that is, if Krone let's him."

"What are you saying?"

"_He will come for the child._"

Fastening the blanket around the newborn with shaking fingers, he ensued,

"Keep him _secret_, keep him _safe_," lowering the cloth above the babe's head to cover his shining orbs, Eldrian parted with a final sentence,

"… and above all, _don't_ let anyone see his eye's."

* * *

Imprisoned in the Lord Marshal's study, Aereon was forced to watch as fighter ships trawled the remains of Aquila in search for survivors to _convert or kill._

The sky was dense with ash, raining down on the city in thick sheets. She had heard the screams of children searching for their mothers, of men pleading mercy. But all were silenced- nothing but their ghostly echo's remaining. The Aquilan race erased overnight,

"Glorious, is it not."

Aereon observed out the window, her gaze unmoving from the destruction before her. Even as he approached, leaning over her still body with a sickening grin, she did not move,

"You are here, Elemental, because it is rumoured that your race can see into the future."

Unwavering, Aereon finally granted him a reply,

"It is merely an approximation."

She could here is metal boots fading, his voice growing ever more distant,

"Well I wish to know my approximation."

Only when total silence fell upon the dark room, she turn to face him,

"It does not work like that."

A snarl curled at his lips as he reached towards his desk bringing up a hologram of a planet all to familiar to her; Quintessa,

"My fleet could be at the doorstep of your home world in a heart beat. So don't patronise me, _witch_." the venom in his voice sent a fearful shiver down her spine. To see her home, her people, extinguished from this world.

Her gaze trailed back to the sights beyond the protection of the window. To the city aflame,

"Tell me of my future or watch your world _burn_."

The indifference in the Lord Marshal's eyes made his threat into something far worse;

A promise.

Aereon's mind told her to be logical; tell him what he wants to know, save your people, do not risk a thing. But her heart screamed to fight back, to defy him and his inhumane religion. But what lay outside the basilica was all to real, no longer just statistics and probability, these were the lives of others and at present, they rested in her palm,

"There is a prophecy of old. It states that a Furyan warrior will rise up against the Necromonger empire. That this warrior will be the cause of it's demise."

Zhylaw narrowed his beady eyes at the woman's tale, unsure whether she were concocting mere fantasy or speaking the inevitable truth,

"I see. And do I claim victory over this Furyan?"

"The ending is not yet written."

Smiling cruelly he opened the study doors, motioning for the guards to collect this _fortuneteller_, rows of pearly teeth hiding dark and deadly thoughts,

"Then I shall write it myself."

Pausing her leave, he leaned in close, grey lips thin as he spoke,

"Fear not Elemental, your home world will be saved… for last."

* * *

The smell of food invaded her senses, having caught its juicy scent from the hall. Alia's brain rebooted itself after falling asleep in the chair beside Lilliana, who was feeding the squirmy babe.

With night fast approaching, the room was lit by glowing candle light, the blonde catching a glimpse of his beautiful eyes, wandering from his mothers breast to meet her forest green gaze. A sudden fuzzy warmness spreading through her from head to toe,

"He seems to have taken a shine to you."

Alia pursed her lips to reply, when a nurse maid, carrying a tray full of delectable goods, entered the maternal wing. At the sight and smell of her oncoming arrival, Lilliana pressed the infant closer to her chest, hiding his eyes from view,

"Have we decided on a name yet?"

Smiling sweetly down at the bundle in her arms, who was drifting off to sleep after having his fill, Lilliana's mind floated back to her mate, the man she loved, who Gaia had taken from her too soon. She wanted to give the child a name worthy of a true Furyan leader,

"Richard, after his father. And Broderick, after mine."

The nurse returned the smile, jotting the names down in a small pocket-book to be put on file later,

"And your last name?"

"Riddick."

The woman nodded, ticking a few things before heading on her way, placing the food on the table beside them. Alia squeezed her friends hand, their fingers locking,

"Richard. B. Riddick. A fine name for a son of Gaia."

"You think so?"

Her other hand reached out to the food upon the table, gathering some slices of fruit, meat, bread and cheese, she handed the dish to her friend,

"I know so."

The two lapsed into silence, drawn out by Eldrian's warning. As they ate, Richard slept soundly in his mothers lap, stirring only a few times, when Lilliana spoke,

"What am I going to do? I cannot hide him forever."

"I know…"

Leaning back in her seat, the blonde worried for the future- she worried for her friend and her heart, especially, went out to the newborn asleep in his mothers arms. How could someone want to harm such innocence was beyond her understanding. Perhaps Gaia had spoken and this was to be his fate, maybe he was not meant to be the ruler of all Furya. But somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice told her that the child was meant for more; a vital piece in a far greater plan,

"Perhaps, we could try to reason with Krone, persuade him that Richard is no threat, and-"

"No."

It was the first time Alia had spoken out harshly against Lilliana. The woman submitting instantly,

"Did you not hear Eldrian? The man lusts for power! though he may rule just fine, he has become selfish in his own desires. He will not hear your plea, Lilliana, of that I'm sure. And that sweet, little boy will be taken from you without mercy."

Now standing, the smaller woman rubbed the back of her neck, brows furrowing. She had a resolution to the problem, but it was one she knew the brunette would not like, at all,

"The only way your son can live is if you leave this place."

"_Leave Furya?!_"

At the sudden out-cry, Alia rushed to cover the woman's mouth, a sound of frustration rising low in her throat. Widening her eyes as if asking the woman to behave, the blonde removed her hand, quickly checking the empty hallway before heading back over to Lilliana,

"It's the only way. The merchants will come in a days time to trade goods. You both need to be on that ship when it leaves or you risk losing your son."

Nodding solemnly, Lilliana observed Richard, the way his tiny hand held hers, the way his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. If she were to stay, they would constantly be watching their backs, hiding in the shadows; not the life a child should live,

"If that is our only choice, then so be It. But I want one thing from you…"

Lifting her gaze from the floor, Alia's head perked at her friends request,

"Swear to me, that if something happens, you will take care of him. That you will keep him safe."

Her eyes pleaded with the younger woman, a flurry of emotions taking hold of her all at once. Alia's lips parted, a few times before more then a syllable was uttered. Caught up in the weight of her friends wish, her feet carried her to Lilliana's side, dainty palms cupping the tanned woman's soft cheeks as fresh tears descended,

"Ssh! don't say things like that. You leave on that ship and you'll be fine."

"_Please…_"

Shaking her head, Alia couldn't think- couldn't bare to imagine a world without her friend. The woman had become more like a surrogate mother over the passing years, the thought of losing her was impossible,

"I'm barely twenty, Lilliana. I have no idea how to raise a child."

A strange snarl, quicker than a viper, erupted from the brunettes mouth,

"_Don't you dare!_… You're mother may not have told you your father's identity, but you surely must have realised your genetics by now."

Unable to form a word, the Furyan ensued,

"_Great Gaia!_ For someone so smart, you're blind to what's right in front of you. The platinum hair, the fair skin, your quick thinking and masterful skills as a healer…"

And, as if the great goddess had granted her sight for the first time, Alia saw her past anew. Retconned by facts she had been too obtuse to see,

"Elemental; I'm half _Elemental_."

Surprisingly, the new's wasn't as much of a shock as she'd thought it would be. After all, it made perfect sense. She had always felt more connected to Gaia and to the elements; healing was part of that. However, though Elementals were calculating, spiritual beings, there were so much more,

"Which means-"

Again, Lilliana beat her to it,

"_Which means,_ that I may live for hundreds of years but you, Alia, you will live for _thousands_. You'll still look twenty when I'm on my death bed."

With tears still shining in her eyes, the mother held her friends hands tighter to her cheek, as if she were fading away already,

"Now please… _Swear. It. To. Me._"

Placing a kiss on the strong woman's temple, she leaned their heads together, signifying the most sacred of Furyan oaths,

"I swear it."

Between them, the half Furyan brought a supple hand to Richard's forehead who was slumbering away soundly in his mothers embrace, running a gracefully finger along his delicate temple, the babe shifted sensing her touch.

Though she may not be able to predict the future like a true Elemental, in her heart, as she gazed upon the newborn with the greatest gift that Gaia could bestow running through his veins, Alia knew he would become the most feared Alpha in Furyan history, rendering his name legendary for centuries to come.

* * *

Again, I hope you've enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to **follow **and** favourite**. Praise keeps the chapters coming! so don't forget to **review** too.

Oh! and I'll give a personal shout out, and perhaps their own minor character in the story, for anyone who can spot the slightly plagiarised movie quote I've sneaked in.

**LF.**


End file.
